


Dragon’s Den (Dragon & Phoenix/Longfeng Stew x Reader)

by foodfantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/foodfantasies
Summary: A long night of drinking with friends isn’t particularly out of the ordinary for you or for Dragon & Phoenix. Tonight, however, the wine, your friendship and your unspoken deeper feelings for each other prove a delightfully volatile mix.NSFW. Female-bodied reader (DFAB) but no gendered pronouns used to refer to them.
Relationships: Dragon & Phoenix / Master Attendant, Dragon & Phoenix / Reader, Longfeng Stew / Master Attendant, Longfeng Stew / Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Dragon’s Den (Dragon & Phoenix/Longfeng Stew x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon & Phoenix is my (cough)husbento(cough) and favorite Food Soul, so I was getting obsessive about editing this over and over again. I had to just stop looking at it and post the damn thing.

* * *

  
So you’d had a few drinks. 

It had been kind of a party - an impromptu gathering of friends and acquaintances that got progressively more boisterous as the night went on. Dragon & Phoenix had a knack for cultivating the kind of atmosphere that left people with hazy memories and pounding headaches the morning after.

Now the two of you stumbled down a hallway, arms over each other’s shoulders in a clumsy attempt to keep both of you standing. Dragon was roaring with laughter over something you’d said, the shaking of his body throwing you both even more off-balance.  
“Here, here,” he gasped between guffaws, pulling you towards a door on the left. You staggered along with him to the best of your ability, your bare feet sliding along the polished wooden floor.   
Still doubled over, he shoulder-checked the door and it flew open with a bang.   
“ _Shhhhhh!_ ” you hissed, fighting to hold in your laughter.   
“Come, help me,” he grunted, careening towards the futon on the ground. “I can’t find my way in this damned dark. Help me, human!”  
“Humans can’t see in the dark either!” you snorted, blindly reaching in front of you and waving your hands through the empty air. 

You heard his body hit the mattress, followed by a heavy sigh.  
“I found it,” he muttered proudly.   
You strained your eyes, trying to make out his form in the darkness, taking small steps towards his voice.

This wasn’t the first time the two of you had snuck off together. You were close companions, and little ventures like this were far from being an uncommon part of your friendship. Back when you’d first met he’d taken a liking to you suddenly, almost inexplicably, and time had only brought you closer. He was a simple man, and wasn’t one to question _why_ he liked something - the pure strength of his feelings had been enough to elevate you to the utmost importance in his mind. His appetite for your attention and your company was seemingly endless, and tonight was certainly no exception.

Now he lay there, the futon cold against his back. You weren’t supposed to be standing over there, you were supposed to have fallen down here, with him — the night wasn’t over yet.

“Human!” he barked suddenly, making you jump  
“What?”  
“Are you not coming to bed?”   
“I’m going now, don’t rush me!”   
“I said _coming_ , not going,” he grumbled, and grabbed and yanked both of your arms until you tumbled forwards. Impossibly strong arms caught you, then wrapped around you, and you heard him erupt into a cavernous yawn. “Stay with me,” he mumbled, “we’ve been having so much fun.”   
  
Your face was pressed against him, and you could smell the faint scent of wine on his breath. Your face burned with the blush that flooded your cheeks, your heart pounding in your chest.   
“Dragon,” you whispered exasperatedly, “You know I can’t stay.“   
“Hmph. Why not?” came his gruff reply.   
“Everyone saw us leave together,” you said shyly, “and if I don’t come back out, they might think… you know....”   
His grip on you loosened slightly.   
“If you’d rather go,” he began glumly.   
“God, no, I wouldn’t _rather_ go,” you said quickly, “No, I want to stay more than anything, I—“

Laughter rumbled in his chest. He squeezed you in his arms before suddenly rolling over, pinning you beneath him, his mane of white hair falling all around you.   
“Oh?” he growled playfully, “I don’t see a problem, then.”   
His voice was suddenly lower, huskier. Your insides twisted. God, he was big, and _heavy_ , and his body so warm you couldn’t think straight.   
“You don’t mind if they think we.... If they get the wrong idea..?” You trailed off, your embarrassment painfully obvious.   
With a derisive snort of laughter he pressed his forehead to yours.   
“What makes you think it’s the wrong idea?” he asked.

You froze for a moment, heart in your throat. You could feel his breath on your lips, his hair tickling your neck. Gazing into those fierce red eyes your head spun, desperate with hope and confusion.   
What did he mean by that? Was it possible he really…?

“I—“   
“There’s nothing to worry about,” he interrupted. Propping himself up on one elbow, he brought a hand to your face and pinched your cheek, tugging on it. “Everyone already knows you’re _my_ human, anyways.”   
You giggled as he did this, squirming a little and trying to reach up to swat his hand away. He felt a thrill of excitement as your body wriggled beneath his, the sensation reinforcing his fierce desire to keep you right where he had you now.

Suddenly, as quick as you could, you drew your arms up to his sides, digging your fingers in under his arms in a vicious tickle.  
“ _Your_ human?!” you cried in mock outrage. He erupted into laughter, scrambling to intercept your arms as you fought to continue your assault.   
“Ahaha, that tickles! Stop, stop!” he gasped, grabbing you as you scuffled and rolling with you across the mattress, the two of you a tangled jumble of limbs and sheets. You fought on valiantly, though your own laughter was making it hard for you to keep up the defense. He finally pinned your weary limbs and held you down, both of you grinning widely and gasping for breath.   
As you ceased to struggle and he knew the fight was won, he leaned down and placed his large palms on either side of your head, laughing, rubbing his forehead and nose against yours.

You laughed between breaths and tilted your head to the side, exposing your neck to him. The wine made him even more impulsive than usual and he leaned in to nuzzle you, breathing in your scent, half-reeling from the powerful rush of need it sent through him. He’d wanted to hold you like this for a long time now. It wasn’t enough to just stand beside you, it wasn’t enough to simply fight for your sake and protect you. It wasn’t enough to play and to laugh like this only to part once again. He wanted _more_. 

Outside, the moon had traveled lower in the sky, its light diffusing gently through the shoji screens that formed the walls of his room. He leaned back, gazing down at you pinned beneath him. Your disheveled hair, your flushed face, the laughter and excitement in your eyes — Yes, this was it, this was the right time, he couldn’t wait any longer. This fun, this joy, this was _life,_ the very heart of it; your laugh and your smile and your body in his arms, and to go another moment without seizing it would be madness.

He leaned down, brought his face close to yours, and everything that came next happened quite naturally; your legs locked around his hips, his lips pressed against yours, his hands all over you. Breathless with laughter and dizzy with drink neither of you hesitated; your mutual affection was ignited in the heat of the moment, the wine and euphoria making your heads spin. By the time you realized you were kissing him you had already welcomed one of his strong hands beneath your clothes. He handled you roughly, almost boorishly, his caresses forceful and imprecise, but this passionate display of desire heightened your own arousal all the more.

Good, strong wine burned in his blood and in yours, too. He could taste it on your lips and feel it on your tongue. You were so soft, so warm and so eager for his touch... He cursed himself for waiting so long. Could he have had this so much sooner, and so much more of it? How many nights of your bodies so entwined had he lost forever due to his foolish inaction? Hell, human lives were so short, and yet he’d waited, when time was impossibly precious…

“Never another night without this,” he muttered, his hands squeezing you tight. “From now on, understand?”  
You laughed against his lips.   
“Don't be greedy,” you teased in reply.

He roughly pulled your yukata open and down over your shoulders and moved down to press his lips against your skin. You uttered a small gasp, but he was moving so quickly there was no time for embarrassment. His calloused fingers found the rising bud of your nipple and brushed over it, and his mouth did the same on your opposite breast. As his lips closed around the nub of flesh and sucked hard you nearly squealed, and you could _feel_ him grin against your skin.   
Your yukata was still tied at the waist, but rather than fumble with it he impatiently parted the fabric below the belt to expose you. His hand crept between your legs, pushing down through soft flesh where your thighs met. He whistled through his teeth in pleased surprise as he felt how warm you were, his fingers pushing and rubbing against the soft cleft he felt beneath the fabric. You moaned softly, your hips instinctively rocking against his hand in an effort to incite further friction. You felt your blood roaring in your ears as your senses were swept away by pulses of pleasure, the dull ache of wanting beneath your navel now impossible to ignore.

He slipped his hand beneath your underwear, and as you mewled and lifted your hips, he slid two fingers inside you. As they entered you gasped, your arms flying over your head to clutch at the sheets. God, he was moving so fast, but you hadn’t realized just how ready you were until you felt how easily he’d entered you. A chuckle rumbled in his chest and he nuzzled you, crooking the fingers inside of you and flicking his wrist.   
You yelped, the sensation intense and unexpected, but you arched your back and spread your legs a little wider in a plea for more. He pushed his fingers in and out a few times, sucking harder and harder on your breast all the while. His actions were rough and lacked finesse, but he certainly made up in gusto what he lacked in elegance, and his vigor excited you beyond words.

His hunger roared through him like a wildfire, the taste of your skin and the sound of your cries adding fuel to the fervent blaze. He felt the velvety warmth of you around his fingers and growled against your breast, his erection hot and hard against your thigh. Yes, _this_ , this is what he had been craving for so long — this closeness, this exclusive privilege, this unique and unchallenged _possession_ of you....

You bucked your hips and threw your head back as he slipped a third finger inside, quickly getting overwhelmed —   
“Dragon, wait,” you gasped, and as soon as the words left your lips he froze, head up, his eyes locked on you.   
You glanced at him nervously, licking your dry lips. When he saw you weren’t hurt or upset, you felt him relax, though he remained attentive.  
“Yes, little human?” he purred affectionately.

“I want to feel you,” you whispered, “I’m ready.”   
His eyes narrowed and his mouth curled in a grin.   
“Aren’t you feeling me now?” he asked with feigned innocence, wiggling the fingers inside of you playfully.   
“God, you know what I mean,” you groaned, squirming and avoiding his eyes. “Don’t make me say it.”   
He slid his fingers out, leaving a desperate ache of emptiness behind. He suddenly sprung up, tossing off his robes with a roll of his broad shoulders, standing over you, bare-chested and grinning. You realized with a start he was wearing nothing now with the exception of—   
“A _fundoshi?”_ you blurted with a shocked giggle. He planted his fists on his hips and laughed heartily.  
“You don’t like it? It’s traditional! It’s comfortable!”   
“Turn around,” you guffawed, “Turn around, let me see.”   
With a confident smirk he turned his back to you, throwing his arms up in the air and flexing them as he did so, his toned shoulder muscles rippling under his skin. The twisted white fabric of his “traditional and comfortable” garment perfectly cleft and framed his bare-cheeked and chiseled posterior.   
“Oh my god, you have an amazing ass,” you gasped through your laughter, your compliment genuine.   
He unceremoniously stripped the garment off and turned to face you, his proud erection on full display. Your insides fluttered in desperate arousal as you watched his massive dick twitch in the air. 

He bent down, grabbed hold of your legs, and pulled you down across the futon as he dropped to his knees. He yanked your underwear the rest of the way off and tossed it over his shoulder, then grabbed hold of your thighs, pulling you against him and sliding his cock along your folds. You had been laughing as he pulled you around and positioned you so easily, but now you groaned in delight as you felt the hot, hard length of him slide back and forth across you.   
“You ready?” he asked, his voice low.

You gasped your assent and he wasted no time; he positioned himself at your entrance and pushed his way inside you, leaning his head back and sighing in satisfaction as he buried himself deep in your yielding warmth.   
“Oh, _fuck,”_ you yelped, one hand flying to your mouth in an attempt to muffle your cries. The divine stretch as you took him at his widest point, the dizzying pleasure of the curve and swell of hard flesh inside you — you groaned in delight and a breathy laugh escaped him.   
“ _Mmmm_ ,” he hummed, his head still tilted back, his hands clutching your thighs as he steadily rocked inside you. His deep sigh sounded like someone sinking into a hot bath; like tension was melting away, blissful relaxation taking its place. Though pleasure pulsed through him, he really was relaxed; nothing compared to the feeling of security - and ownership - he experienced just burying himself inside you like this. You were his - his to drink with and to laugh with, his to cherish and protect, _his_ to touch and to hold and to _fuck_ —

He slowly rocked his hips back, the length of him sliding all the way out, before pushing forward again; you threw your head back and moaned in delight with every slow pump in and out. He grabbed your hips and pulled you up onto him with each thrust, and you felt the sharp claws of his scaled hand digging into your soft flesh, both painful and exciting. You reached down to touch yourself, unable to resist. Your legs twitched as an electric jolt of pleasure shot through you, and you groaned, once again covering your mouth with your hand. 

“Feels good?” he grunted smugly. “Tell me how you like this.”

He lifted your legs up so that they hooked over his shoulders and leaned forward. You gasped as you felt his cock pushing inside you with incredible pressure as he leaned his body weight onto you.  
“Yes, _yes_ ,” you moaned, “Don’t hold back. I’m not fragile.”  
“To me you are,” he murmured, but that didn’t stop him from grinding his hips into you even harder, confident he knew your limits.

He pulled back slowly and pushed in again much quicker, savoring the hearty smack of his flesh against yours with every thrust. You raised your hips as he continued to fuck you like this, hard and slow. You felt yourself stretching around his girth over and over again, the each deep thrust followed by a near-complete withdrawal, never giving you a chance to fully adjust to the size of him. It was driving you crazy, one moment so full and the next so empty... 

With every thrust the knot of tension coiling you within you grew tighter and tighter. This powerful warrior was having his way with you, fucking you down into his mattress, and just the thought was enough to send another desperate bolt of pleasure through you. You’d wanted this for so long, to surrender yourself to him, to show him how thoroughly you trusted him and needed him...

As you continued to rub yourself he felt you tighten around him and picked up his pace, the feeling of your pulsing walls pulling him in deeper proving too good to resist. He hammered his cock into you, chasing the maddening pleasure he took in this use of your body, this claiming of you as his own. As he increased his fervor you followed suit, finding yourself quickly approaching your limit, your whole body quaking with pent-up energy. He felt it in the way your legs were tensing up and he ground his cock into you hard, laughing between breaths, excited and proud to be making you feel this good.

“Mm, _yes!_ ” he growled with fierce enthusiasm as your walls clenched around him again.

The raw edge to his voice pushed you higher and higher and you gasped his name in breathless bursts as you ascended; with another powerful roll of his hips down into yours he sent you over the edge and you let go, your legs shaking, your core pulsing around him, gripping so tight it would have pushed him out of you had he not been grinding into you with such force. He rocked against you through your orgasm until you quieted and stilled beneath him, giving your legs a gentle squeeze before leaning over you again.

Without waiting another beat he began hammering into you with abandon; you squealed with delight and he was spurred on to continue pounding into you hard, your legs bouncing on his shoulders. With every thrust now he uttered a low grunt of exertion, he felt the head of his cock slamming hard into the very furthest depths of you and still he wanted more — wanted faster, harder, deeper; to break you, to please you, to claim you, to keep you —

With a deep inhale followed by a thunderous growl he reached his peak, tossing his head back as he came inside you, pumping you full of his white-hot release. You clutched at the sheets beneath you and groaned in delight, savoring each pulsing throb, relishing the sensational warmth spreading through you. His orgasm was long and hard, tearing the breath from his chest and rendering every muscle in his body tense until it passed.

As he pulled out he leaned back, lazily stroking his length; you felt an abundant warmth drip slowly down from where he’d withdrawn and your insides pulsed with renewed arousal.  
“Oh my god, there’s so much....” you whispered under your breath, reaching down to feel the mess he’d made.  
“You’re telling me,” he groaned, collapsing beside you with a mighty sigh and scooping you up in his arms. “I’m spent.”   
He pulled you tight against his chest and snuggled his head into the space between your neck and shoulder. You listened as he caught his breath, lulled by the rhythmic sound and the feeling of his arms around you.

“Human,” he said wearily, “That felt very, _very_ good.”   
“ _God_ , yes, it did,” you replied, but added with a gentle laugh— “I do have a name, though, you know.”   
“ _Mmh_ , I know,” he muttered, his voice thick and drowsy. He mumbled your name in your ear, a sleepy chuckle escaping him. “Sorry.”  
  
After a few moments you stirred, planning to slip away for a short while in order to clean up.  
“Don’t go,” he grunted irritably, clutching you tighter.   
“I’ll be right back. I promise,” you whispered.  
Begrudgingly he released you, and when you returned minutes later he nearly dragged you back down into bed.

”You took too long,” he mumbled, already half-asleep. “Come here.”

His arms wrapped around you again. You smiled and sighed, snuggling up inside his embrace, and together you drifted off to sleep.

* * *


End file.
